Don't Break My Heart
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani was in the Kao library, looking up some things about the graduate performance. It was then that he saw something. He couldn't believe it.


Hoshitani was in the Kao library, looking up some things about the graduate performance. It was then that he saw something. It was a photo of Otori from back then. Eyes widening, he just stared at the photo. He couldn't believe it.

He decides to take a picture of it on his phone, then closes the book. Sighing, he emails Otori.

 **To: Otori**

 **From: Hoshitani**

 **Subject: I know now.**

He attaches the photo, then hits send. He goes to practice after, a fake smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, when Otori was taking a break from practicing, his phone vibrated. Picking it up, he looks at the email.

"Ah…" He's shocked at the content.

"Otori, want to get some lunch?" Sazanami asks, but Otori didn't respond, "Otori?"

Snapping out of it, Otori smiles, "Sorry…but I can't. I have something to do." Sazanami raises an eyebrow, "You OK?"

Otori nods, smiling like nothing's wrong, "I'm fine."

* * *

Later… Hiragi confronts him, asking, "What's wrong?"

Otori just shows him the email. "Ah… I guess it's about time to tell him," Hiragi says.

Nodding in despair, Otori emails back.

 **From: Otori**

 **Subject: Re:**

 **I'm really sorry!**

Hoshitani replies back:

 **From: Hoshitani**

 **Subject: Re: Re:**

… **I kind of already knew though… I mean, I** _ **know**_ **I was the only one who saw you dancing in the rain… But, how long have you've known? Why didn't you tell me?**

 **From: Otori**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re:**

 **For awhile… There was never a good time to tell you! I was afraid of how you'd react, & I'm sorry. Please forgive me!**

It took five minutes before a response came.

 **From : Hoshitani**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re:**

… **After thinking about it…** _ **Alright**_ **. I forgive you…** _ **But**_ **, we still need to talk about this in person, so you'd better come visit, Baka-senpai!**

Otori sighs in relief at being forgiven, replying:

 **From : Otori**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re:**

 **Thank goodness! I was afraid you'd ignore me! OK! I won't let you down!**

Hiragi raises an eyebrow at him, "Everything OK?"

Otori smiles, relieved, "Yeah…I think so."

* * *

When Otori visits, everyone is surprised. When asked about why he came to visit, both he and Hoshitani said that, "He/I kind of made me/him promise." Everyone is shocked that Hoshitani, of all people, could do that, but Team Otori mostly sweat-drops.

Otori then witnesses Ageha worshiping Haruto like a god, Uozumi trying to get his attention, and Kitahara messing with Toraishi, Ugawa and Hachiya.

During all the chaos, Hoshitani grabs Otori, dragging him to the outdoor stage without anyone noticing.

* * *

Once there, they sit down. Hoshitani says, "I still want to dance with you on the same stage, but…unlike Ageha, I want to catch up to you, be your equal, and stay by your side. In the meantime, I'll probably follow you around some more, though."

Otori, after letting all of that soak in, laughs, "OK. I can agree to that."

Hoshitani smiles happily before asking, "Ne, do you…want to go out sometime?" 'On a date?', his eyes convened.

Otori smiles, "Sure." His eyes convened, 'I'd love to.'

Then, Hoshitani suddenly kisses his senpai on the cheek, surprising him. "I'm giving you my heart. Please don't break it," he says.

Otori looks at him softly, smiling as he pats his kohai's head, "I'll try not to…"

Hoshitani leans into his touch before they go off together, holding hands. As for whether anyone will be spying on them… they don't care that much. All they care about right now is each other.

* * *

Omake:

Hoshitani then excitedly asks Otori, "Ne, can I *whisper whisper*" To which, Otori smiles, "Yeah…Go ahead."

Smiling, Hoshitani dances the dance that started it all for him, everyone seeing white wings and feathers.

Saotome asks, "That was…"

Hoshitani and Otori both smile. Hoshitani says, "It's mine and Otori-senpai's. He's the only reason I'm even here in the first place."

Everyone was shocked at that statement, " **EH**?!"

* * *

Omake #2:

Having lunch with Hiragi-senpai was kind of awkward at first, but it turned out to be very fun.

He asks Hiragi if he knew Otori was the one who inspired him as well, to which Hiragi nodded. Hiragi then says, "You're not the only one he left. He left me too."

Hoshitani nods, smiling sadly before changing the subject. Like asking about Otori, and if he had some embarrassing stories about Otori to share. Hiragi gives him a small smile as he talks, Hoshitani smiling back as he listens intently.

Hiragi and Hoshitani both ask at the same time, "Please take care of my brother/me." Blinking, they both softly smile. Then, Otori came in to check on them, asking, "You two OK?"

They both respond, "Fine." Otori raises an eyebrow before asking, "What're you two talking about?"

Hiragi and Hoshitani make eye contract before Hoshitani smiles knowingly, " **You** , actually."

Otori freezes up before saying to Hiragi, " _Please_ tell me you didn't tell him anything embarrassing." Hiragi stays silent. Otori turns to his kohai, "What did he tell you?"

Hoshitani just smiles, trying not to laugh, "Nothing in particular, really!"

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me!" Otori demands. Hoshitani and Hiragi both say, "It's a secret."

Otori leaves it at that, mumbling to himself that both his kohai and brother have teamed up against him, Hiragi showing a small smile and Hoshitani giggling.


End file.
